


【毒埃】午夜甜品

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [16]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Eddie, Incubus venom, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *在修狼行其道的时候码这个换换口味*看完好兆头码的，但也不算AU，小短文连载*incubus（nightmare梦魇）Venom/天使Eddie*根据约翰·菲利斯1781年的画<梦魇>，梦魇是匹黑马，和incubus一起出现，不过在这里incubus在这里和梦魇是一个人（恶魔）





	1. Chapter 1

 

Eddie是个治疗天使，他那副巨大的有着蓬松羽毛的翅膀在白天吸收了充足的阳光，直到夜晚都会散发着暖烘烘干爽味道，沾着他喜欢吃的甜食散发出来的味道，像是块诱人软糯的棉花糖。

人类看不到他的翅膀，只知道他是个当地养老院的员工，穿着朴素的夹克，有着普通的发型，身高也在人群里不那么显著，但人们都说只要他一笑起来，就算是瞎子也能感受到被治愈的幸福而开心地翘起嘴角。他的一个额头上的晚安吻，能让最恶毒的坏蛋陷入憨甜的睡梦。

 

此时他走进一家便利店去买晚间零食炸薯球，但在货架上挑选着的同时，透过层层叠叠的商品向门外投去的眼神有些紧张。在人类听不到的范畴里有马蹄的声音，不近也不算远。那是Venom，一个跟了他有半个月的incubus（在梦里和人交媾，吸取精气的男性魅魔），有着长着魔鬼翅膀和山羊角，与蛇的尾巴的人形，或者也可以是一匹会飞的黑马。

恶魔会猎杀天使。Eddie咽了咽口水，他只是一个位阶比较低的天使，还没啥能力对付一个高位的恶魔。但Venom似乎也没有要伤害他的意思。只在每天晚上当Eddie入睡的时候，来到他的床边偷一个吻，用这取得的精气慢慢修复他受损的翅膀。Eddie蜷在被子里，把头、脚趾和翅膀都裹得严严实实，只留下一个呼吸的空隙。

足足半个月，Eddie想问他为什么没吃了自己，直接拿走他全部的精气，但他哪有胆子一探究竟。

而这次Eddie终于是忍不住在听到Venom推窗离去的声音后悄悄睁开眼——

他和Venom的视线碰个正着。

那家伙根本就没走，他惊得浑身一颤。

“嗨。”Venom趴在他的床头，离他不过五公分的距离，睁着他银灰色的蛇眼和他打招呼。

Eddie抖索着，连眨眼都忘了，直到Venom伸出他那条带着些软刺的长舌头舔过他的嘴角。

Eddie听到有塑料包装被撕破的声音，向下看去，发现Venom正拆着被他放在客厅桌上的炸薯球包装，抓起一把嚼了起来。

“不说点什么？”他的脸颊被炸薯球撑得鼓鼓的，声音有些含糊不清，“不说点什么的话，等我吃完这包就轮到你了。”他咽下炸薯球，张开嘴露出那副鲨鱼一样的双排利齿。

Eddie缩着脖子。他的视线被Venom身后甩动的末端有着像是蛇头和毒牙的尾巴吸引，毒牙好似威慑性的释放着黑色的毒汁。他的大脑一片空白。而那包炸薯球在三十秒内就见了底，还没给他喘气的机会。

“嗨！”Eddie脱口而出，“嗨！”然后他又重复了一遍。

“嗨。”Venom咧着嘴笑了笑，站起来丢掉吃完的炸薯球包装，拍了拍沾着碎屑的手。他舒展了下身体，月光顺着边缘勾勒出他健美有力的身形，像是出自最杰出的雕塑家之手。这时候Eddie才注意到Venom未着寸缕。恶魔总是乐于展示他们的身材，完全不知道羞耻是什么东西。Eddie几乎是立刻就红了脸。

“有什么好害羞的。”

Venom把他的爪子探进被子里，捞出Eddie的脑袋，挠了挠他的下巴。在Eddie惊吓的目光中突然凑近给他Eddie实打实的一个吻，舌头探进嘴里，软刺挑拨着上颚。带着情欲毒素的气息涌进Eddie的呼吸道，一下子把他的大脑击得昏昏沉沉。对于一个不需要性行为的天使来说，这实在有点过了。

但事实上，天使的腿间也长着那玩意。

Eddie不知道自己被亲了多久，他连哼哼反抗的声音都渐渐消失了，只剩下带着点哭腔的呜呜声音。

Venom发出低沉的笑声，他满意地放开了Eddie，又捏着Eddie的脸颊让他扯出一个笑容后，然后才转过身走到窗外，任性地展示着他在康复中的翅膀，笑着说道：“时间不早了，我得在太阳出来前回去，我的巢穴离这可有点远。明天见。”

他说完就飞走了，只留下Eddie怔怔地盯着窗户发呆。他腿间的性器在高位恶魔的影响下此刻半抬了头，微微抽动地正滴着水。

Eddie吸了吸鼻子。

上帝，他可完全不知道该拿这种情况怎么办。


	2. Chapter 2

 

天使和恶魔本是同源，在他们彻底对立后，天使拿走了诸如神圣、纯洁、忠诚、慷慨之类的词语，而恶魔则拥有放纵、淫乱、无节制这样的意思。一白一黑，他们是被这样定义的。

Eddie在床上滚了一圈，汗湿粘起了床单。他生涩的手指捂着自己半勃的阴茎，体内Venom留下的躁动却无处发泄。他试着揉了揉那里，但感觉仅仅像是搓动一层皮肤，没有人类一直喜欢说的所谓的快感和刺激。

他咬着枕头，踢着被子。他身体的性像是开关一样被他天使的定义关掉了，而高位的Venom激发了一些但又恶意地离去。

他堵得慌。

Eddie磨了磨牙，他的脑子里回想起看过的那些人类骂脏话时的样子，他知道世界各个语言的骂街的词汇，但要他张嘴说，他是说不出来的。他也是这样被定义的。

Eddie的翅膀煽动着，他惊呼了一声滚下了床，一屁股掉到地板上。精液在撞击下从铃口渗出来了一点，他喘着气，盯着那半透明白色的东西看了看，淡淡的腥味是他从没闻过的。四下无人，连清晨的鸟都没醒，他犹豫地伸出手指想摸摸那玩意，但在半路又打了个激灵，回过神似的收了回去。

Eddie最后去了浴室，洗了两个小时的冷水澡，然而不仅没法疏通他胸腔里的堵塞，还没法浇软他的性器。

圣水，他需要圣水。

喝掉可以净化恶魔的圣水会有用，他想。

Eddie跑进养老院后的一个小教堂。此时天已亮，已经有了打扫卫生的清洁工和早起的老人在教堂附近活动。他们看见Eddie都觉得他走路的方式有点怪异，捂着裆部，身体不舒服的样子，都关切地问他。但Eddie虽然羞耻地想要避人耳目地溜进教堂，却还是只能正大光明地在众人的注视下从大门走进去。不可做偷鸡摸狗的事情，天使是这么被定义的。

Eddie哭丧着脸勉强朝众人笑了笑。

可圣水在这段时间里不是那么容易能得到的。这种被祝福过的特殊液体因为此地区总管天使Angelo的出差而库存告急。

“Angelo在哪？”他问别人。

但他们都回答说他还没回来呢。

Eddie在圣水保存室的门口走了无数个来回，握着门把的手松了紧紧了又松，脚都走疼了他也没敢擅自闯进去。毕竟天使不可偷窃。

Eddie沮丧地出了教堂，发现更多的人都好奇地聚了过来。

“Eddie？”

“Eddie你还好吗？”

“Eddie？可怜的孩子，你脸色白得很。”

“Eddie？”

“Eddie？”

Eddie突然开始感到一股烦躁，但是这股真实的情绪他无法发泄出来，和Venom给他造成的感觉一起堵在他的胸口。

他扯了扯嘴角，突然笑不出来，又跑回了家。

 

Eddie侧躺蜷在在床上，他屏住呼吸，钟摆走动的声音嗒嗒地敲在他心里，他数着秒钟，数了多少轮自己最后都不知道数到哪了。楼下晚间饭馆的招牌灯泡亮起的微弱电流声音传进他的耳朵里的时候却像一声巨响令他的心脏猛地跳了一下，然后紧接着便是下班高峰堵在路上汽车喇叭的轰鸣，人群熙熙攘攘的走动，鞋跟、织物、塑料袋，所有物品细小的摩擦声混合在一起像是他耳边的嗡鸣。

所有的声音都意味着夜晚如期而至。

Eddie抓起耳机罩住了耳朵，让世界归于安静。

 

“嗨，Eddie。”Venom的声音在Eddie半梦半醒间舔着他的耳廓，悄悄话般低哑的声音骚刮着他的耳道。他平躺在床上，被压得紧紧的，喷洒在他脸上的炙热呼吸像是巡视领地一样从他的发间缓缓嗅吸到他颈部跳动的脉搏，隔着裤子股间被有些粗暴地揉捏着，吐着没流完的水，硬质的恶魔翅膀上的尖刺滑进他层层叠叠羽毛的内里，抵着根部随着恶魔手部的动作一次次顶弄搔刮。

“醒醒，小家伙。”Venom轻咬着Eddie的下巴，在Eddie情欲绯红的睁开迷蒙的眼睛，想要说话的时候顺势含住了他的舌头，将更多的催情毒素灌进了他的肺里。Eddie眨了眨眼睛，他的耳机还在他的头上，他看到Venom对他说话，但声音却仿佛是通过耳机里的震动呼呼地流进他的耳朵里，而非空气。他不光能听见Venom的说话声，他还能听见Venom的手指滑过他衣服时的细小沙沙声，他听见Venom啃咬他脖颈时微弱的吞咽，他听见自己羽毛舒张的索索声，他听见自己性器溢出水后随着被撸动下的咕啾声。

这仿佛一个现场情色ASMR，Eddie在听见自己脚趾蜷缩时骨骼的微弱咯吱声后更是下意识地蜷得更深。他躲得越多，那些声音就越是钻进他的骨头里，酥麻的感觉从他的头皮延续到下腹，他无意识地往Venom的手里送了送。

Venom吮吸着Eddie嘴里的嫩肉，用软刺在天使的舌面上轻轻戳刺摩擦，将天使的僵硬重新带回软嫩。他撕开Eddie的上衣，故意让那些布料在天使粉嫩的乳头上摩擦，像是卷过一颗糖果般把乳头拧在布料下，又弹了出来。原本几不可闻的啪的一声被Eddie的耳机放大，充血变挺变大的乳粒填满了他们身体之间的空隙，磨擦在Venom的身上让Eddie在酥痒和疼之间扭动着腰。

“感觉怎么样？”他的声音在Eddie的耳边生成，嘴却还忙着品尝天使甜蜜的唾液，他根本没想给Eddie抽离出来，回答的机会。

“每天早上雷打不动按时起床，阅读圣书，复读对上帝几千年不变的赞美词，出门劳务，回家睡觉。早饭、午饭、晚饭都是规定好的圣餐，只有晚间的零食能自己选一选。你一定很无聊吧，Eddie。”

亲吻下的声音啧啧地传进Eddie的耳朵里，嘴唇互相粘黏，牙面互相轻磨，鼻头相互碰触，呼吸相互包裹。Venom的蛇尾钻进了Eddie的裤子里，细长的蛇牙戳进他的马眼，下颚鳞片延伸出来的翘起尖端在龟头下的细嫩冠状沟里刮擦，毒素顺着尿道滴进他的身体。

Eddie仍然挣扎着想说个“不”字。但同时，他呜咽着在Venom将情欲更多地注入他体内的时候感到从心口的一股爆发。

Eddie推开了Venom，他喘着气，汗流浃背，翅尖颤抖，大脑一片空白。

“不。”Eddie摇了摇头。

而Venom笑着抽回他一直附在Eddie腿间的手，粘稠的半白透明液体流淌在他的指尖，他尝了一口，说道：“你射了小家伙。”

Eddie还没喘完气，突然Venom就又吻住了他。Eddie第一次尝到了自己精液的味道，带着腥咸的味道不像圣物。

Venom伸展着自己的翅膀，他因为魔力的修复每时每刻都在变得更有力量，原本稍显暗淡的色彩在恢复光泽。他撸动着自己早就挺立的黑色的，粗大，血管凸起的阴茎，又拨开Eddie的裤子，把那根显白的略小的性器一起握在手里，向Eddie炫耀地展示。他笑着，嘴角像是蜥蜴一样往后咧开，舌头在自己的利齿缝里打转，月光洒在他的眼睛里，反射着淡蓝色的精光。


	3. Chapter 3

 

要不是有人敲门，Venom觉得自己会忍不住直接上了Eddie，但他又有些庆幸有人敲了门，毕竟他的小天使完全是性爱的初学者，表面的刺激对他来说此时已经足够了，一下子插进去就显得过犹不及。操坏天使的事情他见过不少，他不得不学会适当地忍耐。

“穿衣服。”Venom轻轻拍了拍Eddie的脸，想让他从射精的失神中回过味来，但Eddie没什么反应，他不得已加重了点手劲。

“嗯？”Eddie茫然地问道。

“找件衣服穿，有人找你。”Venom把他拉了起来，拍着Eddie的后背，催促他下了床。

Eddie站在地板上，全身轻飘飘地找不着北。他盯着门口，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，在听到第二次咣咣咣的敲门声的时候如梦初醒，惊得跳了起来。

“谁？”他脱口而出，再听到自己沙哑粗糙的声音后赶忙捂住了嘴。

“是我，Hank。今天你早退了，别人说你看起来很糟糕，手机也打不通，我就想着过来看看。”

Eddie胡乱地找着新衣服，垫着脚轻声匆忙经过镜子的时候看见自己通红的脸，凌乱的头发以及坐在他床边的黑暗里，手里拿着他黑屏的手机，撑着脸惬意地看着他的Venom。

“我早帮你关了。”他摇着手机，用口型告诉Eddie。

Eddie咬着牙，光注意看Venom，却没看到自己脱在地上的翅膀尖，踩在上面，差点摔了一跤。木地板发出吱吱呀呀的响声。

“Eddie？你还好吗？”

Eddie咬着牙，他不能说谎，他想说滚开，但只能找着那些模棱两可的词回答：“我不舒服。”

“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？Eddie你怎么不开门？”

Venom眯起眼睛，他凝听着门外人类的心跳，那咚咚的声音反常地加快了一些。

“家里有药吗？需要我给你带些吃的吗？这几天你都躲着我，我想我们之间一定有什么误会。你能开门见见我吗？”

Venom悄无声息地走到Eddie的背后，他磨着牙看见Eddie的拳头紧了紧。他尾端的蛇对着自己地板滴下毒液，毒液形成了一条灵活穿梭在影子里的幻影蛇。蛇一路经过Eddie的脚边，从门缝里钻了出去，潜进了Hank的影子里。

蛇抬头看见一个包里装着换下的养老院的制服，穿着紧身牛仔裤，露出内裤边缘标牌，梳着油光的分头的男人。他顺着男人的腿攀上后背，钻进耳朵里，进去大脑，看见那肮脏的内部是个喜欢跟踪Eddie，幻想着能操上Eddie屁股的痴汉。

哈！他是我的，没毛的猴子，Venom傲慢地想着，让蛇一口咬住了Hank的大脑。

Hank站在原地，他忘记了眨眼，表情呆滞，口水从嘴角流了出来却似乎浑然不知，仿佛忽然进了一种诡异的放空状态。

“你可以揍他，Eddie。”Venom把手搭在Eddie的肩上，他的魔力操控着Eddie的手说道，“天使不可以伤人，但你可以借我的手。”

Venom笑得狂妄，毫无羞耻心，似乎他不知道他对Eddie做得比门外的人更过分。他的尾巴探进Eddie的裤子里。蛇灵活细长的身体蹭进臀缝，柔软的下颚摩擦过潮湿温热的会阴，尖牙刮蹭着在大腿中间找了个最为柔嫩的地方猛地咬了一口。

Eddie弹了起来，恶魔的毒素不断地被注入他的身体，他的羽毛开始出现了一些小小的黑斑，他红着眼睛，抖索着双唇难以置信地看向Venom。

“揍他，Eddie。”Venom拉开门。

被咬住神智，被迫陷入梦境的Hank依然还站在那，浑身散发出一股烟味混着酒味和汗味的恶心劲。

“揍他，Eddie。”Venom看着Hank，幸灾乐祸地扶着Eddie的腰，帮他握好拳头，摆好姿势。

Eddie紧皱眉毛，古怪地看向Venom，在那其中不光是惧怕。他呼吸急促，在那其中也不光是射精后的疲惫。

Eddie向Hank走了两步。

“Eddie！”

突然Venom感到一股大力拉扯他的手臂，他大笑的嘴角才往上咧到一半。天昏地转，一瞬间，Venom被Eddie用恶魔之力给了一个过肩摔，后背砸碎了地板，撕裂了受损翅膀的伤口。

Hank失去了Venom的控制，猛地像是经历了窒息的人一样大喘了一口气，眨着眼睛茫然地看向四周。

Eddie砰得一声关了门。

“Eddie？Eddie？”

门被哐哐地敲着，直到嫌扰民的邻居从家里探出头大声骂了起来，Hank才离去。

而Venom还瘫在地上，怔怔地仰着脖子，不敢置信地转动着眼珠搜索着Eddie的身影。

那个白色的天使怂怂地探过头来，面露难色，在一瞬间的冲动之后突然有意识到自己只不过是个低阶的天使，哪有本事挑战高阶的恶魔。


	4. Chapter 4

 

如何和一个恶魔相处？

如何和一个天使相处？

 

Venom暴躁地在Eddie眼前翻了个身，爬了起来，四肢伏地，面露凶光。从他翅膀上的伤口处止不住地流下黑色的血。

Eddie不知道Venom是不想攻击他，还是在等着一个机会扑过来。他瞪大了眼睛，惊恐地看着利爪在地上的抓挠，伴随着尖锐的摩擦声，抹开一道道交错在一起的，带着指印的血痕。

恶魔展露出了他真正的可怖模样。

他听见不远处有翅膀拍动的声音，于是他回头向窗外看去。

他看见了奇迹。

以他的住所旁的马路为界限，这半边是Eddie所处的辖区，那半边是别的天使负责的地域。

“救救我！”Eddie顾不着Venom地朝那名天使大吼。

天使正引领着一个刚刚去世的老人的灵魂，但要去的地方不是天堂，即使老人身前做进善事，最后也只能在地狱中等待最后的裁定。

那名天使转头看向Eddie，可又面无表情，过了两秒又转回头去接着做自己的工作，对Eddie充耳不闻。天使被教导要有爱，但那种爱只在彼此的辖区里发挥作用，因为他们被规定只在彼此的区域内活动。

Eddie眼睁睁地看着那名天使飞远。

而Venom的声音，带着牙齿的挤压声逐渐逼近。

Eddie感到小腿湿凉，他猛地一抽搐，回过来头，正对上Venom近在咫尺的血盆大口。

Eddie发出一声短促的尖叫，然后两眼一黑，吓得昏了过去。

 

天使的反抗似乎只是昙花一现。

 

Eddie醒来的时候已是第二天早上，窗户仍然大开，地板上也有着抓痕和干涸的血渍。他闻着那股挥之不去的铁锈的血腥味，一阵恶心下又倒了下去。这时，他才注意到自己是睡在了床上。柔软的被褥团在他的周围，他掀开被子，扒拉着自己全身，看到自己还沾着恶魔新鲜粘稠唾液痕迹的，肿胀深红乳头。他的全身四处吻痕，这是在他昏迷后留下的，带着锐齿滑过的道道红印。

Eddie再也没心情在床上待着了，他仿佛被恶魔的气息包裹，压迫着他的肺部，让他呼吸困难。他想去至少洗个澡，可他的脚刚落地就因为忽然从脚踝处抓握的一股力量，而踉跄着摔在了地板上。

他带着绝望和认命往床底看去，看见了Venom的那双灰白色眼睛。

“你要去哪？”

“你……”Eddie结结巴巴。

阳光随着太阳的攀升，逐渐照进屋子，Venom的手接触到阳光便皮开肉绽，他痛苦地哀嚎了一声缩回了床底。但Eddie也无法逃脱，他的脚踝仍旧被死死抓着，一起他的半个身子被拖进床底。

床底的阴影像只巨大的嘴将他吞噬，他太过弱小而挣扎不开。Venom将他翻了个，迫不及待地吮吸着他柔软的大腿内侧，嗦吸着他的阴茎。他躺在地上，看着升到他头顶的太阳。天空无云，阳光将他的眼睛刺痛。

Venom学会了小心谨慎，他不再将催情的毒素注射进Eddie的体内，只是单纯地吸取精气，他受伤的手得以修复一些。他花了整整一晚，吸食Eddie的精气用来修复他的翅膀，而错过了太阳升起前离开的最好时机。而吮吸非情欲下的Eddie，就像在沙漠里寻找水源。

他需要Eddie溢出更多的汁水，或者，他想，他要不直接吃了他。

但Eddie呜呜的呻吟，看着他的眼里充满了求情。

“你不看太阳了么，阳光，那不是你们天使最喜欢的东西之一吗？”Venom问道。

Eddie紧闭双眼拼命摇着头，不知所措。

Venom嘲讽地哼了口气，他猛地把Eddie一拉，更多地将Eddie带进阴影。他将Eddie的双腿掰开夹在头顶，双手扣住大腿，而他的舌头探进Eddie发汗发抖的臀间。

他大声吮吸着那细嫩的穴口，用牙齿轻咬。在忍不住，但只注射进微量的毒素后，Eddie的腰开始弓起，浑身颤抖。他觉得下面那个不知羞耻的地方变得麻痒，但他不敢去蹭，紧紧咬住嘴唇，不敢吱声。

于是Venom更加响亮地吮吸开拓。这是在这还没多少人醒来的早晨里最为清晰的声音。他的舌头挤进穴肉，撑开了一个狭窄的口子，软刺压紧肠壁，在舌面移动时狠狠刮过。他不更多地深入，只把刺激控制在一个边缘，但边缘足以令从未尝过如此感觉的Eddie发疯一般地用手指抓挠。

恶魔从Eddie白嫩的股间探出头来，向着Eddie展开恶意的笑容。

“我会把你吸到晚上，Eddie。”他稍稍动了动自己的翅膀，示意Eddie道，“这可是你欠我的。”


	5. Chapter 5

天使奉行着极端的秩序。

恶魔奉行着极端的混沌。

 

Venom想吻一吻Eddie，但他的内心的破坏欲每每想起Eddie对他的忤逆就变得蓬勃。在夜晚的时候能把Eddie放回到床上已是他很大的克制。

天使的阴茎淅淅沥沥地滴着水，而他在颤抖中逐渐意识到了开始嘈杂的街区。他的房间不高不低，对面的人们陆续拉开窗帘。

“不。”Eddie着急地想要拉上窗帘。比起被吃掉，他更怕遭到蔑视。他蹬着腿，胡乱伸着手，嘴里含含糊糊地说着一些话。那是咒骂，但是他说不出如此的言语，所以像个失了说话能力的哑巴，嘤嘤呀呀。

Venom瞧了一会，突然松了手。

于是Eddie立马像弹簧一样，跌爬着，跪在地上，几乎是撞得往窗户扑去，一把揪住窗帘。随着撕拉一声，将阳光隔绝在外。

可他还没喘上两口气，就被从床底出来的Venom一把搂紧了身体。他的翅膀连着手臂和胸膛被两只强有力的手臂箍紧。黑色粗长的恶魔的阴茎径直插进了他并紧的大腿中间。

“没想到你这么主动，为了让我能自由活动拉上了窗帘。”

Venom没给Eddie辩解的机会，蛇尾在Eddie的脖子上紧了两圈，蛇头变化成带着蛇鳞的锥状尾尖顶开Eddie的牙齿，便探进了Eddie的嘴里，堵住了他的话。

Venom吮吻着Eddie的后颈，挺腰抽动，大力地推挤着，让Eddie不得不跟着晃动着身体。

恶魔兴奋的前液溢了出来，甩在Eddie的大腿，小腹上，脱出白色的细丝。尾尖纠缠着舌头，拖拽着相互卷裹，在令Eddie唾液顺着嘴角流下，挤出眼泪的时候开始缓慢戳刺着喉头。Venom的指尖不耐地在Eddie的皮肤上搓揉抓挠，他用力量将Eddie体内的毒素驱散，又转而让毒液顺着他的指尖流进Eddie的身体，交替反复。

他被自己的欲望吸引着想要将毒素注进得越多。越多，Eddie的兴致也就越高，他可以吸取的精气也就更多。但他可不想再被忤逆一次。

Eddie的呻吟因此在酥爽和痛苦之间徘徊，性器维持着在半硬的状态，垂在腿间，可怜巴巴，颤颤巍巍。

Venom磨着牙，在Eddie的耳边低语：“你对我说句操我，怎么样？那样我就让我们两个都快活。让我把毒素给你，让我控制你的身体。”

Eddie摇着头，依然像个哑巴一样嘤呀。

“该死的，别叫了！”Venom猛地用力一顶，粗暴地将Eddie推到了窗帘上。Eddie的乳头在昨晚他的努力耕耘下早已挺立地跟颗石子一样，翘着乳尖，乳晕胀大。Eddie咬着嘴唇，难耐地磨蹭了一下后便止不住地想要动第二下，第三下，渐渐地他以一种虐待自己的力度，不断地上下刮蹭，只为了让自己从那情欲和痛苦的纠缠中找到一点舒缓。他想射，他需要刺激。

Venom看着，那乳头肿胀得仿佛轻轻一咬就能流出汁液。他盯着那里，双眼发直，本能在他身体里叫喊，他能听见怀里天使血液在血管里流动的汩汩作响，敲击着他的鼓膜，他的大脑迫切到释放出虚假的信号，让他甚至仿佛能闻见飘来的乳香和奶味。那就是他盼望的水源。

“Eddie……”

Eddie没有回答。

“Eddie！”

“Venom……”第一次，Eddie叫着Venom的名字，柔软带着哭腔的语调揪紧了Venom的心脏。

Venom顿了顿，他把自己的舌头咬出了血后便再也忍不住，不顾一切地把Eddie翻了个面，几乎是捧着Eddie的身体，咬上了那里。

大量的黑色的毒素随着他的牙齿侵入乳孔，未来得及注入的顺着Eddie白嫩的身躯流了下来，经过腰腹，经过被玩弄地满是红印的股间，顺着他的肉臀，滴上的他折起的双腿，在地板上和那些白色的精斑抹在一起。

操着Eddie嘴里的尾尖抽了出来，但勒住他脖子的尾巴还在。然而Eddie突然从肺里感受到了一股前所未有的通畅，他深吸了一口气。那些一直盘绕在他嗡嗡作响的脑子里说不出的咒骂仿佛终于找到了一个出口。随着他猛地呼气，他大吼一声，推开了Venom。

“他妈的！放开我！”

但Venom早已料到。Eddie的还没离开半个手臂的距离，就被Venom扑住。他们在地上滚了两圈，直到Venom的双脚踩着Eddie的羽翼，两手按住了他的肩膀。

勒住Eddie脖子的尾巴蹭了蹭Eddie的下巴。Venom咧了咧嘴，释放出一丝笑意。

“我喜欢你的声音，多叫一点。”

恢复成蛇头的尾尖咬住了Eddie的下唇，将他的嘴撬出一条缝，Venom低下头，探进舌头，用力吮吻。Eddie拼命吞咽着，但他再也有承受不住，呜咽着啜泣了起来。

窒息和情欲同时紧压着他的神经，他挺立的阴茎抽动，和Venom的贴在一起。他动着腰，盼望着Venom给与他关怀。溢出的体液相互磨蹭，在柱身、在囊袋、在腹腔上拉出粘腻浓稠的丝线。

Eddie完全忘了自己在哪。现在是什么时候？自己要做什么？

从他的翅膀上再次出现了那些黑斑，并且留有烧灼的刺痛。

Venom的手指狡猾地伸进Eddie的腿间，指腹按压着张合的穴口。

“打开腿，Eddie。让我稍微尝尝。”

他笑道，带着征服的调子。


	6. Chapter 6

 

弱小是一枚自我洗脑的种子。

 

Eddie在快把自己完全交出去的一阵舒服间，听到一声铃铛的清脆响声。声音把他一片混沌中拉了出来。他转动着眼睛，看见自己大张着腿和正用手指操着他的Venom，他往旁边看去，没有看见什么铃铛。

他皱着眉毛想要并拢双腿。

而他只是稍微一挣扎，Venom便敏锐地捕捉到了这点。忽地一下子，煽动着翅膀往后一跃退到了离他半米远的距离。从他的身体里，那些催情的毒素被撤去。翅羽上的黑斑消失，但是因为停留的时间，仍然在他的羽尖上留下灰色的痕迹。弄不干净，除非拔下羽毛。

“这他妈的怎么回事。”Venom疑惑地看着Eddie眼中恢复的清澈，嘀嘀咕咕。这感觉就像他的毒素被什么驱散了。

窗外有风吹过，被吹拂而起的窗帘里漏出阳光。

Venom眯着眼睛像是瞧见了什么令他畏惧的事物，从而退到了阴影之下。

 

Eddie坐在地上喘着气。

“发生了什么？”

Venom坐在角落里哼着气，他仍然嚣张地拿起一件Eddie的衣服，覆盖在自己勃起还没射过的阴茎上快速撸动。他当着Eddie的面射了出来。

“真可惜，我本来想让你尝尝这味道。”他的目光不善，三次被打扰了好事让他有点怒火无处发泄。此时被困在周围都是阳光的阴影里，更像是待在一座孤岛上。

Eddie翻了个身，他的体内仍然残留着被淫欲控制释放自己的舒爽，同时又回到了神圣的自我修养。

他张了张嘴，骂道：“操你的！”

和最开始不同，他这次在毒素褪去之后，仍能稍微顺畅地骂出点声。虽然嗓子像是被烧着一样有着痛楚，但被打开的情绪下冲动和一丝怪异的勇气倒是冒了点头。

“混蛋！”他又骂了一句，感觉更畅快了一点。

“这倒是新奇。”Venom眨了眨眼睛，道：“不过一个天使说脏话真是可爱。”

Eddie站了起来。

“不管怎么样，等10个小时之后，太阳下山了，这世界还是我的地盘。”Venom拿脚碰了碰阴影的边缘，脚趾被烫掉了一层皮，他哼了哼，缩了回去，“我会继续刚才没做完的事。我向你保证，等我最终把我的阴茎插进你可爱的洞里的时候，你会爽得连尿都漏下来。”

Eddie尝试无视Venom的话。他的腰痛得的要命，浑身被干涸的精液弄得粘腻不堪。他抬起胳膊闻了闻，浓厚的恶魔的味道紧紧扒上他每一个毛孔。他不确定自己是否有力气、有能力、有脸面去养老院继续一天的工作，他不可能假装无视发生地坐在那里。但他也不确定，自己接下来要怎么办。

想办法杀死恶魔，结束这一切，或是屈服。

他找出一只记号笔，小心翼翼地走到Venom的面前，保持着适当的距离，确保阳光完全地覆盖住他自己。然后他开始在Venom的周围写下咒文。

“哦。”Venom笑道，“所以你想用这圈东西把我关在这里吗？你知道，你只是个低阶的天使对吧？你觉得这玩意能关住我多久？”

“至少现在10个小时是我的世界。”

“你说是就是了。”

Eddie迫切地需要洗个澡，他端出一盆清水，但为了盯着Venom的一举一动，不得不拿毛巾在Venom的面前擦着身子。

Venom倒也一动不动。

完事之后，Eddie开始用电脑登入天使的网络，查找各种对付Venom的资料。

 

“我好饿。”Venom在两个小时后叫道。

Eddie没理他。

Venom在隔了两个小时后的正午继续叫唤。

Eddie的肚子咕咕叫。他所能搜到的资料对他的等级来说都要求过高，他甩开冰箱门，拿出一份沙拉，受不了Venom的吵闹，也扔给了他一份。

Venom看着砸在自己身上的这盒绿叶子，挑起了眉毛。

“真的？Eddie，你在逗我？”

“那你想要什么！”Eddie转身朝他砸了只笔，又后悔似的背了过去。

“过来。”

“滚开。”

“我能去哪呢？过来，Eddie。”

Eddie忽然听见背后翅膀拍动的声音，猛地回头一看，却看见Venom只是升了个懒腰。

他的心脏砰砰跳的厉害。

“你知道我的主食是什么。”

恶魔或者说是魅魔，主食还能是什么。

“只是一点点，让我尝一点点。如果你不想等晚上我对你加倍奉还的话……”利齿撕磨，锐爪撕开了木板，爪尖深深扎了进去。

“你想要什么。”

Venom笑道，瞧见Eddie还是走了过来：“抬起你的脚。”

Eddie咽着口水，他从Venom的眼中看出了这是场博弈。

他缓缓伸出一只脚，凑到咒文的边缘，颤颤巍巍地只有大脚趾稍微探进了圈里。Venom倒是不介意趴在那，低伏下身子。他仍然视自己为掌控者，伸出舌头，像是吮吸着Eddie那根漂亮的阴茎一样嗦吸上Eddie的脚趾。

他抬着眼睛看着Eddie，舌尖在修剪整齐从而露出甲缝里的那块嫩肉上画着圈。利齿刮擦着Eddie的皮肤，在柔软的指缝里摩擦，齿尖陷进皮肤，但他不轻易给予Eddie能让他舒畅的毒素，他只留下令人发痒的红印。

Eddie本就被之前的性爱折磨地失了大半的力气，这回连饭都还没吃上。他另一只脚赤裸的脚掌摩擦在坚硬的木地板上，脚趾蜷曲着扣进地板缝里，抠刮着略显斑驳的漆面。他越往下沉住身体，施在脚掌上的力度越大。小腿开始发酸，在Venom意义不明的哼笑中开始觉得丢脸的，从而更加难以维持平衡。

但这是场博弈，这是一个难得的机会。

Eddie的自尊心令他咬紧了嘴唇，他不发出一点声音，憋着一股气。

Venom不缓不急，品尝着上等的美食。他把Eddie身上那点天使的圣气当做卤汁，要在开动之前嗦得干干净净。

“哈！”他们最终同时发出一声舒气。

Eddie跌坐到了地上，Venom沾染在他脚上的涎液顺着他的脚缝流到他的脚心。他舔着舌头，只敢用余光看向Venom那肉实的舌头。大脑准确地令他回想起当那条舌头堵进他的嘴里，当那些软刺骚过他的喉头时他全身的颤抖。天使无法体会情欲的身体反倒在此时更让这种感觉带上了一种好奇，抓挠着他的心。

“你想要吗，Eddie。”Eddie的脚已经伸进了圈中大半，Venom的爪尖勾着Eddie的脚趾，轻轻拖拽。

然而他是又估错了一步。

“操你的！”只听天使骂道，慌忙把脚收了回来。

开始爱骂人的天使有了那么点冲动和勇气。Venom舔了舔残留在嘴角的天使的味道，看向天使那带着灰色印痕的羽尖，渐渐若有所思起来。

“真可爱。”他笑道。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就请给个这里或者lof一个小心心吧（感谢


End file.
